the legend of zelda::coming home to hyrule
by darkwolflink1
Summary: Dark and Link are looking down at hyrule and link wounders of his friends will remember him and how they will act when they see him again after seven years. after MM and OoT.


Disclaimer: And, well, first of all, I don't own the characters, Nintendo does, and if you sue me, i have no money anyway. The plot is all mine.

This is my first fan fiction, so please don't eat me for it. If you don't like it, then you could suggest ideas or something. Any kind of review at all would be nice. Please don't be too harsh, though. Thanks you for reading.

The warm wind blew towards me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was home... After eight years, I was home. I sighed and looked down over my country; we were on the edge of the mountain, following the path downwards.

A hand touched my shoulder. I looked at him, my lover, and friend and for a few more days MY hero...even if he was bitchy from time to time. I gave a small happy smile, and then looked back over Hyrule field.

"It'll be fine, link" Dark said as his hand moved over my shoulder softly.

I put my hand over his and interlinked our fingers; I sighed and closed my eyes. I wondered how they would react when they saw me. It had been eight years- maybe they wouldn't remember me? I hoped they did, because I remembered them, all of them. Even Saria, Malon, Zelda and all the others.

"I know it'll be ok, Dark because you're here...but..." I said then I cut myself off. I shook my head.

"Thank you, Dark" I said as I looked at him.

He nodded. He knows what I'm thanking him for. We're the same. Sometimes we even think and act the same. But at the same time, we're different. Whereas he has black hair, darkish red eyes and tanned skin, I have blond hair, dark, sky blue eyes and pale skin which is a bit tanned from being in the sun all the time.

His arms move to my waist. I lean back against him and look at the sky. He has always been here for me. A shadow among the light...Or a light among the shadows. I didn't know anymore. But he was there and that's what mattered. I sighed and relax a bit against him, and he nibbled my right ear. I went to turn to the side and winced. My chest still had the bandages around it from that cursed mage.

We had been three weeks away from Hyrule when we found the evil mage waking the dead. We fought and for a while I thought I had lost Dark, the grief and anger of the mage been able to hit Dark over taking me and making me fight harder and better than ever before. Then I got hit with one of his dammed lightning bolts when he hurled it at me. I had fallen down into Darkness, and when I woke up Dark told me that the mage was dead and I've been sleeping, like the dead, for a week. We had to wait till I was strong enough to walk for a few hours before we could leave. And now we were close to home.

I felt Dark say something; I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "I said, can you keep going or do you need to rest?"

Then he laid his head on mine. He started humming. I put my arms around his neck wincing, as I pulled at the cut. I gazed up at the sky as I felt my muscles relax. It was midday.

"I can go for a while longer... Maybe we should aim for the lake. We could camp there for tonight. If we can get there, then we can continue on to the field in the morning." I said

I was still a bit weak from the mage attack but I could keep walking.

"Ok the... But we'll take it slow" Dark said.

He hadn't been so bitchy after I had nearly died. He kissed my cheek and I stood up straight again. He put his head on my shoulder then he hugged me.

"I'm glad you're still here, Link" he said as he moves away from me.

I sighed. "I'm glad we're _both_ still here, Dark" I said

We set off down towards the lake, maybe from there we'd go to Lon Lon ranch to see Malon, then the forest to see Saria then I could go see Zelda, Ruto and all the others. I hope they remembered me. I hoped Epona was okay as well. I grabbed Dark's hand as we walked down toward the lake. He smiled at me, his red eyes glinting with happiness. Dark and I were an odd couple but we fit like two jigsaw pieces and we loved each other, no matter what might happen. We'd be there for each other, whether we wanted to be alone or not. We were shadow and light, light and shadow; one could not live without the other. I smiled and picked up the pace. It would take the rest of the day down to the lake, but we would do it together. He chuckled but we kept walking.

We paused for a few seconds. i took the time to lightly bite Dark's ear, then I went in front and continued walking.

He smirked but let me go in front. We had rubbed off on each other. I smiled as we went down to Hyila Lake, i knew tonight would be fun. He started humming again and I took up his tune as we followed the path to the future... To Hyrule.

oh and thanks to theVulpineHero1 for been my beta for this,your the best! XD read and review remember people? ok now go review for me please.


End file.
